


Soul Symbiosis

by jessoterick



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anne/Dan background, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, might be expanded later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessoterick/pseuds/jessoterick
Summary: Eddie doesn't have a soulmark; Eddie has something else.





	Soul Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie a little too much. ;) This might get expanded later.

Eddie doesn’t have a soulmark.

Less than one percent of all humans are markless. It’s an indicator of a monster, or so they say. Studies find that most who don’t have soulmarks are either psychopaths or sociopaths.

Eddie is neither.

Anne’s soulmark is the staff of Hermes, a caduceus, centered at the base of her neck. In all the years he was with her, Eddie never once touched it on purpose. If anything, he avoided the entwined snakes and the sprawling wings on her skin. He finds out only after she leaves him about Dan’s matching mark.

There are databases full of people’s soulmarks, though not everyone chooses to put theirs out in the open. Soulfinding is expensive, typically used by the well-off and filthy rich. Most keep their marks covered. It’s not taboo to show them off but not exactly smiled upon either.

Eddie hides his lack of a soulmark with expensive tattoos. When Anne first asks which one it is, he tells her it’s the ouroboros over his heart. She never guesses the truth. He’s far too good at lying.

_(Not good enough apparently.)_

When Venom comes along, Eddie’s already too broken. His heart is threadbare, his mind shattered from stress. Resistance is suffering, pointless. It’s far too easy to give into Venom’s musings.

_(Maybe then he should’ve figured it out.)_

Soulmates feel _something_ at first contact. Fireworks in reverse, some say, an explosion inward.

Eddie doesn’t feel anything when he first connects with Venom—he doesn’t even _realize_ he has a parasite. But when they first take over, truly take over, he explodes _outward,_ and some small part of his brain makes the connection.

It’s only when Venom’s taken away that he truly understands what Venom is to him. Getting them back is everything.

Because Eddie doesn’t have a soulmate.

Eddie…has a symbiote.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, you might wanna check out one of my original stories:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/172069919-nexus-complete


End file.
